dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kunō Tachibana
}} ( )/ hybrid | height = 142 cm | weight = 34 kg | blood type = O- | hometown = , | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shrine Maiden | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = Sayano Tachibana | previous partner = | family = Seiryū Tachibana (Father) (Mother) Sayano Tachibana (Twin Sister) | gear = Regalia | powers = Foxfire }} is the main protagonist of the High School DxD: Tales of the Nine-Tailed Fox spinoff light novel series written by Yasuda Izumi. She is the daughter of the leader of the Youkai Faction, Yasaka, and the human, Seiryū Tachibana. She is also a first-year in the junior high division at . Background Kunō Tachibana was born on the ninth day of the ninth month. She was the first child to appear from her mother's womb with the second child, Sayano Tachibana, following just seconds after. As she was born first, Kunō was also trained first in the arts of her bloodline. She lived an uneventful early life until she turned four years old when her mother decided to hand off her children to her mortal lover to care for while she took care of business that she did not want the children to experience. Fortunately for the twins, Seiryū Tachibana was a traveler. The minute he got custody of the children, he paid for tickets for a trip to foreign countries, with being the first one on the list. Had they stayed in Japan, Kunō and Sayano would not develop the feelings of appreciating the nature of the world. In Italy, Kunō, Sayano, and Seiryū visited many national tourist locations, such as , the , and the . Seiryū was a devout and as such, taught his children on how to pray to his God. Kunō was increasingly intrigued by this. Eventually, their vacation ended but Seiryū was just getting started. His next destination was to his father's family in . Upon arriving, Seiryū introduced his parents to their grandchildren, Seiryū's own children. It was all Kunō and Sayano could manage to hide their true identities. However, an incident occurred that was to end the peaceful times they were given. The city they were in was , an ancient city with very deep ties. It was here that an attack led by the incarnation of mischief himself, , occurred. In his plans to hasten the cataclysm of , he decided to attack the , the strongest remaining symbol of power of the ancient Greek gods, especially the Earthshaker, , and the Crown of Wisdom, . However, in accordance with the peace treaty that the s and s worked out, sent out his daughter, , to stop Loki. Although only five years of age, Kunō was able to slightly help Rias in her efforts, awakening her Sacred Gear, Regalia, for the first time. On the orders of Rias, Kunō was told to flee, taking her father and her sister with her. Sirzechs was able to charter a flight for them to , Seiryū's next vacation spot. It was here that Seiryū began teaching his children in the usage of their Sacred Gears. Seiryū was able to have his children in that city for a long time because he was originally a British citizen with a Japanese mother and a British father. With Seiryū's help and training, Sayano was able to manifest her Sacred Gear, Elysium. However, it was Kunō that showed the most and the best progress, making her father turn most of his attention to her. Kunō spent six years in , training with her father on the usage of her Sacred Gear. She was schooled in England under the alias of Julia Keller. She was pretty average in terms of academical studies (probably due to English not being her first language) but she was outstanding in the sports department, earning the highest scores in practically everything that had to do with physical exertion. In fact, she was so talented she became the captain of four sports clubs in her school: soccer, volleyball, basketball, and tennis. During a practice session before the finals of a national volleyball tournament, a named attacked the gymnasium, with the intent of killing Kunō. Even at ten years of age, Kunō was able to masterfully use her Sacred Gear to hold Raynare off. However, she wasn't ready for an actual battle where her life was on the line. She protected the students as best as she could but was finally put down. On the brink of death, her Sacred Gear lost control and activated its Balance Breaker by itself. With her consciousness hanging by a thread, her Sacred Gear finally forced Raynare to retreat. However, even with her gone, Kunō was unable to return to her body. It was not until Seiryū dropped by and activated his own Sacred Gear that Kunō finally regained control. She had no memory of the incident and Seiryū did not want to say anything that could possibly trigger Kunō's Sacred Gear to go berserk yet again. Kunō made a speedy recovery and was able to fit back into the classroom the help of her father's Sacred Gear. She was able to lead her school to victory in the national championships and she was placed into the Hall of Fame, along with getting invites from private high schools that were already scouting her because of her godlike talent in sports. She finally accepted the invitation to attend located in the . Personality Kunō is a gentle soul, a trait inherited from her beloved father. She is extremely kind and caring of others, especially children younger than herself. She is often considered a big sister to her classmates, despite the running gag that her classmates are taller than Kunō. She is also wholly honest, clearly showing a dislike of false truths and lies. Kunō isn't the kind to get angry with the largest exception to her temper is being lied to. Upon entering her Balance Breaker form, her personality does a major turnaround. Due to the nature of her Regalia, Kunō is possessed by the spirit of the sun goddess, Amaterasu. Being possessed by a divine spirit, Kunō gains personality traits of the goddess with displaying endless disgust towards humans and demons alike being the most major change. Kunō also becomes highly sadistic. Appearance At the beginning of the light novel, Kunō is ten years of age with her parameters being 136 centimeters tall and weighing 30 kilograms. She has strikingly beautiful blonde hair, a trait she shares with her father, as well as equally piercing golden irides. When not concentrating, Kunō's fox ears and nine tails can be seen. However, she usually hides her extraneous traits when in the human realm. She wears her school uniform which consists of a plain green skirt with a collared white undershirt and a sweater with light green stripes along the neckline worn on top of the undershirt. She also wears white socks and black shoes. Her school jacket is a simple green zippered jacket with the school emblem emblazoned on the front along with Kunō's alias, Julia Keller, being embroidered into the collar. . She wore long black dress pants that reached all the way to her feet as well as a thigh-length overcoat with buttons running all the way to her abdomen. She has the armband signifying her status as the student council president as well as a pin on the overcoat with the same meaning as the armband.}} Role ''High School DxD: Tales of the Nine-Tailed Fox'' Volume I Kunō is first seen in the parking lot, resting on the roof of a car. A teacher spots her and scolds her for misbehaving on the first day of school. Kunō replies that she was there earlier than the school schedule dictates and as such, decided to mess around. The teacher reprimands her again and sends her to her classroom where she introduces herself to the other students under her alias, Julia Keller. Her father had warned her that she must keep the foreign-looking British girl whose father is an avid traveler guise up. Abilities As a youkai, Kunō has the ability to shapeshift. This is a powerful and convincing ability because she can take the appearance of anything she wants. She mostly uses it to hide her ears and tail when attending school so as to not sow confusion in the students of the school. She also has the ability to manipulate blue fire which can be used for many purposes. Kunō is very athletic, despite her young age, and participates in many sports that would require large amounts of both physical and mental exertion. Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū The is the self-invented sword style of Seiryū Tachibana. It is based on the belief that a sword is not only an extension of one's arm but in actuality, an extension of one's soul. Another belief of this style is that in order to bring out a sword's full potential, one must be able to completely synchronize with one's weapon. The third belief is that one should treat their sword not just as an item but as another person. The term arose from the fourth belief: that the difference between sword and self, along with the difference between self and opponent, is an illusion. The fifth belief is that complete unity is the key and the most important principle of swordsmanship. Utilization of this skill requires the user to be in a united state of mind with their blade. When they move, so too must their sword. Though this sounds simple, the execution can be difficult to master. The reason for this is because it is much deeper than that. To move both body and sword requires the user to simultaneously move his body and his sword, creating a formation where their movements sync perfectly in unity with the swing of their sword, allowing them to enter and create a broad spectrum of different attacks that normal sword techniques rarely account for. Kunō was able to master this after one year of training although she was warned by her father that learning the Authentic No-Sword Style is a lifetime's worth of training. Kunō is able to manipulate herself and her sword well enough to the point of creating her own techniques based on her father's school of teaching. Techniques unique to her include Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū: Moonless Night, Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū: Swallow, and Ittō Shōden Mutō-ryū: Dance of the Camellia. The Conjoined Cranes is yet another set of techniques her father invented and Kunō refined. Sacred Gear Since she is a hybrid, Kunō has the chance of obtaining a Sacred Gear that she can call her own. Kunō's Sacred Gear is a treasure that allows her to make use of the : Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, Yata-no-Kagami, and Yasakani-no-Magatama. Kunō makes use of the Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi the most often because of its pyrokinetic and aerokinetic powers. Her father was a master and a teacher in a dojo when he was in Japan and as such, was able to teach his daughter the art of using the sword. Kunō's innate skill was apparent as her sword techniques were gracefully fluid. She eventually went so far as the master her father's self-invented sword style. Kunō uses the Yata-no-Kagami mostly for defensive purposes. It has the ability to reflect any attack aimed at it. Mirrors in ancient Japan are said to represent the virtue of truth because they merely reflected what was shown, and were a source of much mystique and reverence (being uncommon items). This is more so exemplified with the Yata-no-Kagami with its virtue representation being honesty'' or '''wisdom, depending on the source of the translation. The Yasakani-no-Magatama is the most versatile of Kunō's treasures. It is a jewel with extremely potent Holy-elemental charms placed on it. Kunō can use it in an increasing variety of ways, such as turning them into pure light and firing them like bullets from a machine gun, forming it into a giant necklace and throwing it to create hefty explosions, or even charmspeaking other people.